


Just Tired

by Mr_johnnie



Series: Drabble collection [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a limit and Yugyeom might just have reached his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tired

"Are you okay? You seem out of it lately Gyeom," Mark asked once they were all seated in the living room to eat some take-out. It was true, Yugyeom hadn't been able to concentrate well lately and tended to space off rather often. He didn't even know why. It was just that his thoughts drifted off again and again. It wasn't that he had a lot on his mind, usually it was the exact opposite.

 

As Mark had called out to him, Yugyeom finally grabbed his plate. He was fine though, just a bit tired. They had to prepare for another comeback and spent most of their time practising the dance and song, nothing unusual though and Yugyeom guessed he was just not in his best shape right now. Maybe he should spent some more time with Jackson to work a bit more on his stamina?

 

"Yugyeom, you haven't touched your food, what is wrong?" Jinyoung asked this time. As Yugyeom looked up he found most of them looking at him, only Jackson and Bambam had already stood up to put away their plates. All of them were finished and Yugyeom was indeed the only one left with his food still untouched. Had it been this long already?

 

"Sorry, I am a bit tired. I think I'll just go to sleep." Yugyeom didn't miss the worried gazes from the others. They didn't need to worry though. He was fine.

 

Just as Yugyeom stood up wanting to cover the leftover, his vision slightly blurred. He must have moved too hasty, he thought and came to an immediate stop. As he stood there, he felt the tiredness seep through his bones. Maybe he should really just go to sleep for now. Before anyone asked anything, Yugyeom quickly continued his way to the kitchen.

 

One his way various dots spotted his vision and Yugyeom tried to just walk them off. He really needed to go sleep. He would be all refreshed and full of energy in the morning.

 

Yugyeom was suddenly brought out of his thoughts again, as he heard a dull sound, almost as if something had fallen. "Yugyeom!" Mark called out as he hovered above him. These dots didn't even stop at his face, but how come he was suddenly looking up to the older?

 

Concern created various creases on Mark's face. Only when the older carefully helped heave him up, Yugyeom finally noticed that it had been him who had fallen to the ground. He had been the source of the sound. How could he not notice that? "Yugyeom come on you should get to bed," Mark offered as he started walking supporting the younger as he did.

 

Yugyeom had trouble taking in what was going on, but he didn't miss the other's worried gazes before one of them guided the rest away, probably Jaebum, though he couldn't really tell as he felt his knees go weak and the dots turning larger only, to take over his whole vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I feel like that might be a legit scenario that might happen or might have happened.  
> Seriously all of them would work themselves over the top without saying anything or have done so already =(


End file.
